


Snow Is Falling

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In, This is really the fluffiest piece I've ever written oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: Raven and Luna are staying behind in the cabin to clean up while the rest of their friends head home to Christmas the next day when a sudden blizzard moves in.





	Snow Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ELLE, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> I'm so sorry your gift is so late, but here is your secret Santa gift from me, to you. I really hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**A Sea Mechanic One Shot For My Sis**

Raven stood by the window, waving as her friends drove off. She had offered to stay behind with Luna to help clean up after their traditional holiday trip to a cabin. After all, Raven couldn’t leave a pretty girl like Luna to clean it up entirely by herself. So, she stayed expecting to be on her way home in a few hours.

“You going to help out or stare out of the window like an edgy teenager?” A voice behind her asked, making Raven yelp and broke Raven out of her thoughts. Raven quickly turned on her heels and came face to face with Luna. “Shut up,” Raven retorted, mortified by her yelp and the look of satisfaction on Luna’s face. “Let’s just get started so we can go home.” She huffed.

“Sure, I mean there’s not a lot, but if you could help me in the kitchen and help with the trash, we’d be done soon I think.” Luna gestured to the kitchen and there was _a lot_ of dirty dishes. So they went to work, working in tandem as Luna washed the dishes and Raven drying them off and placing them back in the proper cabinets.

They fell into easy conversation, something Raven often noticed when she was with her friend. It was so easy with Luna, they had a mutual understanding, not to mention how close they had gotten after Raven’s accident where Luna had supported her more than she could’ve asked for.

Every so often Raven felt her gaze pulled towards Luna: her soft brown curls, her smooth skin and the slight crease between her eyebrows when she was focusing on something. It was adorable though of course Raven would never let her know that. It’s not something you say to friends, is it? Instead, Raven tried to focus on the tasks at hand, but nevertheless every so often she would look at Luna like she was completely entranced.

Not to mention with the soft Christmas music in the background or that they were now alone, Raven could help but feeling something shift in her heart. It was new and somehow yet familiar as if she had known this for a long time. They finished up an hour later, with a fully cleaned kitchen and now just had to quickly run through the cabin for the remaining. Of course, they kept up with their usual banter and playfights, but Raven _really_ didn’t mind as it gave a good excuse to be close to Luna.

Raven walked towards the door, trash bags in hand and opened the door and as she did, a cold gust of wind came through the door, along with a lot of snow. There was at least two feet, if not more. It was beautiful, but there was a slight issue. This was Christmas eve and they had to drive, though with this amount of snow and possibly a blizzard, that could prove a challenge.

“Yo Luna, come down here! Quick! Raven yelled, as she stood in the doorway, looking out on the ever-growing amount of snow outside.

“Hey, what’s u-“ Luna came up to Raven’s back asking what was wrong, but that’s when she saw the snow outside. “Oh my god.” Luna gasped as she took the trash bags in Raven’s hand and threw them out into the snow and closed the door. Luna leaned with her back against the door, shivering for dramatic effect.

“We’re not driving in that.” Luna stated, looking Raven dead in the eyes, her face serious and jaw set.

“But, we need-“, Raven started, wanting to be with Clarke and her mother tomorrow morning. “No,” Luna cut in. “Absolutely not, there’s at least two feet out there and we’re ten miles away from the nearest paved road, fifteen from the nearest town.” Luna looked at Raven with stern stare. “It’s too dangerous.” Raven knew she was right, nor did Raven think she could manage a long drive before she had rested her leg a bit as it had started to ache quite a bit.

Luna’s eyes softened by degrees when she noticed the pained expression Raven knew she had on her face. “Go sit on the couch dear, I’ll make us both a cup of hot cocoa okay? We’ll figure it out.” Luna wrapped her arm around Raven’s hip, sending sparks up her back and Raven reveled in the feeling and softness and care Luna always gave.

Raven plumped into the couch, lifting her leg into the couch and tried to massage some of the aching pain away. It helped a little and this small moment of peace allowed Raven to think some more about her interactions with Luna. Sure, she was physically affectionate she was with Clarke as well, but Raven didn’t feel like it meant the same with Luna as it did with her other friends. Luna was special.

Luna walked back with two mugs of hot cocoa and Raven felt so lucky to be here with Luna, sure it sucked being snowed in, but in Raven’s mind there was no one she’d rather be snowed in with. Luna placed the two mugs in front of them and smiled. “How is it feeling?” she asked, her voice soft. “Better now that I’m off my feet and you’re hot cocoa.”

Luna nodded and walked over to the fireplace, there still was some embers but since it was the source of heat in the cabin, Luna put some more wood to get a fire going and lit some small candles in the room and sat down next to Raven.

“Here, let me.” Luna took Raven’s leg over her lap and started messaging it softly, making Raven gasp unexpectedly in pleasure. Opening her eyes in realization, Raven looked to Luna who was laughing at Raven’s quiet outburst. “Not a word, Luna.” Raven said, pointing her finger accusingly as she felt her cheeks heat up. “Looks like I don’t need any words Reyes.” Luna smirked, furthering the blush Raven knew she had on her cheeks.

Instead, Raven just grumbled something under her breath and reached for the hot cocoa, reveling in the heat from the mug warm up her cold fingers. So they sat in silence, Luna softly messaging Raven’s leg and Raven sitting and drinking her hot cocoa. Raven had never known being with someone as Luna could be so great and comfortable. Placing the mug down on the table, Raven laid her head back and closed her eyes. Just relaxing and feeling the ache in her leg lessen by the minute.

Raven didn’t know how long they sat like this, even though she didn’t fall asleep, she opened her eyes and that’s when she spotted a certain branch hanging, right between the two of them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Raven mumbled, rolling at her eyes for not having noticed the mistletoe hanging right above them.

“What?” Luna asked confused as she starred at Raven.” Look above you, Luna.” Raven said, pointing to the mistletoe as Luna followed her finger, noticing the mistletoe. “Who even put that there?” Raven asked, confused as to why she hadn’t noticed it before, stilling looking at the mistletoe.

When Luna didn’t answer, Raven looked to see if there was something wrong only to find a very blushing Luna who looked very flustered and very fitting, All I Want For Christmas Is You started playing on the radio and Raven couldn’t help the bashful smile that spread across her face at the very adorable reaction from Luna. Raven lifted her leg down from Luna and scooted closer to Luna who sat and fiddled with her fingers.

“Hey.” Raven said, placing her hand on Luna’s cheek, drawing her face towards Raven’s own and the smile Raven had on her face could hardly be contained with how shy Luna looked. “It’s okay.” Raven said softly, leaning in closer slowly, giving Luna time to pull away and with one last look and bravery Raven didn’t know she had, she captured Luna’s lips on her own. It was soft and slow, caring and Raven loved the taste of Luna’s lips and emboldened when Luna reciprocated the kiss, Raven deepened the kiss and placed her hand on Luna’s neck, drawing out a soft moan of the girl.

They stayed like this for a while, kissing softly with the fire crackling behind them. Feeling like they were the only ones in the world. Eventually the kiss broke and both smiling widely. “I really liked that.” Luna said, biting her lip and Raven let out a small laugh at how adorable Luna was being, her eyes reflecting the flames and the bright smile. They laid back, Luna up against Raven, cuddling in the sofa and since it was so comfortable and good for laying on, Raven was more content than ever, kissing the girl she very clearly liked.

Every so often, Luna would peek up and sneak a kiss on Raven’s lips, making both of them giggle. They stayed like this way out into the evening, laughing, talking and the occasional kiss and Raven felt so incredibly blessed to being snowed in right now and soon after she finished that thought, they both fell asleep, entangled in each other.

Raven woke up some time later, when she felt something shuffle and she slowly opened her eyes, realizing that Luna was moving a bit in her sleep, trying to get comfortable and the position she ended up being comfortable in was right between Raven’s boobs and Raven couldn’t help the fit of laughter erupting from her lips.

“W-what…” Luna mumbled, opening her eyes and a moment later, Luna shot up away from Raven. “OH MY GOD, RAVEN! I’M SO SORRY!” Luna screamed only making Raven laugh louder when Luna turned bright right. It took a few moments before Raven only chuckled. “Hey it’s okay babe, you can nap on my boobs, I really don’t mind.” Raven comforted, placed a hand on her lap, missing the warmth of the other girl already.

“Come here, you useless lesbian.” Raven chuckled and drew Luna back into her arms and kissed Luna again. “I miss your warmth.” Raven smiled as Luna seemed too embarrassed to speak and only nodded in response. Settling back in, Raven checked her phone and realized they had slept so long it was already the 25th.

“Luna,” Raven said again softly, drawing the attention of the girl between her legs. “Hmm?” Was the response.

“Merry Christmas babe.”

“Merry Christmas darling.”

Merry Christmas sis, I’m sorry it’s so late. I really hope you enjoy this and the best to you and your significant other. May you have a blessed holiday and Christmas together today.  
  
With Love,  
Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone else reading this fic, I really hope you also enjoyed this little Christmas Sea Mechanic one shot. I did my best and I really enjoyed writing it. Maybe I'll continue it one day. Merry Christmas to all and especially you Elle. May your days in the new year be blessed.


End file.
